Being Fujoshi
by lemonaite
Summary: [ongniel jinseob is coming] Hi! Namaku Lee Miya dan inilah kehidupan fujoshiku! [Produce 101. Series! Rating T-M. Vote for your OTP! Jinseob, Samhwi, Jinhoon, Minhyunbin, Ongniel, and another pairing!]
1. Chapter 1

Being Fujoshi

Characters do not belong to me. Only storyline.

B x B. School Life. A bit comedy

For Pd101 S2 consumer,

enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki sekolah ini dengan hari riang. Kenapa? Hari ini semester ketigaku di mulai. Aku merasa senang dapat kembali menghirupkan udara kembali di sekolah, memandang aktivitas sekolah. Tapi jika kalian mengira aku senang karena bertemu teman, bertemu orang yang kusuka, atau karena mendapatkan uang jajan, kalian salah.

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang membuatku senang?

Mari ikut aku ke tempat rahasiaku.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan? Yap! Disini lah markasku.

Eits, eits. Sebelum cerita di mulai, ada baiknya aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Lee Miya imnida! Siswi kelas 11 di National Senior High School di Seoul. Aku adalah siswi yang biasa saja. Tidak berusaha menarik perhatian khalayak dengan menggunakan kacamata tebal, rok panjang, serta rambut di kuncir dua. Bukan juga seorang 'putri' dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, muka cantik, pakaian branded, dan sebagainya. Aku adalah murid yang biasa saja. Menjadi kesayangan beberapa guru namun tetap pernah merasakan lompat pagar. Berteman dengan banyak orang tapi sering juga bergunjing.

Biasa saja? Tidak juga.

 _Aku adalah seorang fujoshi akut._

* * *

Semua itu bermula ketika aku iseng-iseng mendaftarkan diri di ekskul jurnalistik. Aku memang suka menulis dan mengumpulkan berita-berita. Namun, sadarkah kalian? Sebagai jurnalis kami sering di tuntut untuk mencari berita up-to-date kesana-kemari. Hal tersebut semakin lama membentuk diri kami dengan kepribadian rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, senang mencari gosip, bahkan bisa menjadi penguntit.

Hal ini terjadi di ekskulku. Banyak dari kami yang merambah jadi informan.

Tukang kirim surat cinta. Ada.

Gosip pasangan guru yang baru putus. Sumber beritanya dari kami.

Seorang siswi ketahuan masturbasi sendirian? Kami pun tahu.

Walau begitu, demi jalan yang mulus bagi ekskul kami, kami hanya memuat berita-berita baik di mading dan majalah sekolah.

.

Sejujurnya aku bukanlah bagian dari mereka yang senang mencari informasi sana kemari. Aku hanya diam dan duduk mengetik tulisanku. Tapi itu hanya bertahan sementara.

Aku waktu itu baru saja selesai membantu guruku memeriksa berkas murid-murid yang baru ujian. Melewati ruang musik sekolah dan terkejut. Berdiam diri lebih dari setengah jam untuk memastikan suara desahan-yang sempat kukira hantu. Lalu mengintip.

 _WTH? SEUNGWOO DAN DANIEL SUNBAENIM?_.

Saat itu aku sangat terkejut. Bayangan itu tidak menghilang lebih dari tiga hari. Saking frustasinya aku sampai terpaksan menuliskan semua cerita itu di diary ku. Aku baru tahu bahwa ada pasangan sesama jenis disekolahku!

.

Tapi sepertinya kesialanku tidak berhenti disitu.

Setelah hari itu, aku pun perlahan menemukan satu persatu pasangan sesama jenis lainnya. Aku terus menganalisis pasangan sahabat pria yang terlihat aneh dan ternyata lebih dari teman.

Lambat laun kegiatanku mencaritahu tersebut menjadi boomerang bagiku. Aku jadi menyukai mereka! Bahkan menjerit-jerit melihat interaksi mereka. Karma memang selalu datang belakangan

 _._

 _Miya's favorite couple_

 _Based on researched_

Itu adalah bukuku, berisi kumpulan bukti, analisa, serta hal-hal tidak penting mengenai pasangan yang ku dapatkan. Kapan mereka pacaran, kenapa bisa saling suka, tipe pacaran, hal yang tidak disuka dari masing-masing pasangan, bahkan jika aku beruntung, aku bisa tahu kapan terakhir kali mereka berbuat kotor di sekolah. Semuanya lengkap, mulai dari anak baru, teman seangkatanku, kakak kelas, bahkan sampai alumni pun ada.

Ingin mendengar ceritaku?

.

.

-TBC-

[A/N]: LOLOL

Ayo vote couple yang mau kalian dengar ceritanya next chap!

Memberi masukan ide juga dinanti!

Hope u like it! RnR juceyooong ~


	2. Chapter 2

Jinseob 18 votes ; Ongniel 17 votes ; Hakwoong 2 votes; Jinhoon 11 votes ; Samhwi 5 votes ; Guanho 6 votes ; Minhyubin 3 votes ; Jongki 1 votes

Mempertimbangkan banyak yang penasaran sama kejadian di ruang musik, OngNiel dimunculkan terlebih dahulu~ Selamat bagi yang pilih OngNiel, tetap vote pair kesukaan kalian!

* * *

Characters do not belong to me. Only storyline.

B x B. School Life. A bit comedy

For Pd101 S2 consumer,

enjoy!

.

 **Being Fujoshi, 1**

.

Hari ini aku baru saja selesai membantu guruku mengecek berkas ujian harian murid di kelasnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri aku merasa lelah. Melihat jawaban yang sama berulang-ulang, mencari suatu kesalahan because wth this is an essay, bukan pilihan ganda. Namun iming-iming menambahkan poin akhir itu sangat menggiurkan. Jadi disini lah aku, berjalan lesu dari ruang guru menuju gerbang, ingin langsung pulang, mandi, lalu tidur.

"EUnggg…." Langkahku langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu. Kutatap ruangan di kananku ini.

 _Perasaan ekskul musik libur deh hari ini._

Aku ini sebenarnya cukup penakut, mendengar suara seperti itu ditengah koridor dan sendirian sudah membuatku berkeringat. Namun rasa penasaranku mengalahkan ketakutan. Ya, siapa coba yang ngga penasaran denger suaranya tuh macem-

"Ah….. Lagi…."

"Ayo lebih dalam lagiiii~"

"Unggg…"

"Hyunggg… Eung…. gimana inih… enak bangeet."

Tuhkan, ternyata manusia itu beneran lagi-

.

WTF?

HYUNG?

Wah, wah, wah, wah. Apa-apaan ini?

Rasa penasaranku langsung melambung tinggi. _HYUNG?_ Aku tidak salah dengarkan?

Di pojok dinding depan ruang ini terdapat tempat sampah yang untungnya -atau mungkin sialnya- permanen.

Naik tidak ya?

Persetan dengan segala prasangka buruk dan rasa takut ketauan mereka yang di dalam ataupun dilihat orang yang lewat koridor, aku langsung mencoba mengintip lewat ventilasi. Mencoba membuktikan apa yang kudengar salah, daripada aku kepikiran terus nantinya.

 _YA TUHAN._

 _GILA._

 _INI GILA._

Aku yakin pandanganku masih seribu persen jernih, aku tidak memakai kacamata dan ruangan musik pun diterangi cahaya lampu.

 _GILA._

 _AKU BISA GILA._

Ku lihat dua sosok berpeluh di sekujur tubuh mereka, dengan seseorang berambut hitam menaik-turunkan badannya diatas pangkuan seseorang yang berambut pink.

Jangan tanyakan kemana baju mereka pergi.

Jangan tanyakan pula apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sosok berambut pink adalah Daniel sunbaenim, kakak mosku dulu. Tapi yang berambut hitam itu duduk membelakangiku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah tuhan masih sayang padaku atau tidak, yang jelas, seakan menjawab doaku, sosok berambut hitam itu membalikkan badannya. Mereka mengganti posisi mereka

 _WTF?_

 _WHAT?_

 _GILA._

 _INI GILA._

Aku tadinya masih ingin berpikiran bahwa sosok berambut hitam pendek itu adalah cewe tomboy.

Aku tadinya masih ingin berpikiran bahwa kupingku mulai sedikit rusak karena hobiku pakai headset dengan volume full.

Sialnya aku kembali mempertanyakan apakah tuhan sayang padaku atau tidak.

.

.

ITU SEUNGWOO SUNBAENIM!

.

.

* * *

Aku berulang kali membolak-balikan tubuhku dikasur karena DEMI APAPUN TUHAN INI SUDAH HARI KE-EMPAT DAN BAYANGAN KOTOR SEUNGWOO SUNBAE MENDESAH KARENA DANIEL SUNBAE MASIH ADA SAJA.

Aku turun ke bawah, memutuskan untuk minum air karena tidak bisa tidur -sekaligus menjernihkan kepalaku.

Ini benar-benar gila.

Aku masih saja terbayang-bayang apa yang kulihat. Seungwoo sunbae yang terlihat tampan dimataku menikmati apa yang di perbuat Daniel sunbae kepadanya. Dia bahkan menggodanya, menciumnya dengan ganas, mendesahkan namanya bahkan sambil memohon untuk mempercepat tempo-wtf.

Aku memang tahu hal-hal dewasa, HANYA TAHU. Kemarin itu adalah pertama kali dalam sejarah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana basahnya, panasnya aktivitas semacam itu. Betapa mereka menikmati kegiatan mereka (lebih dari satu jam omong-omong)

Gila.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan gila.

Aku pun kembali ke kamar dengan langkah lesu. Semakin dipikirkan membuatku semakin lesu. Aku menatap meja belajarku dengan tatapan kosong.

 _OIYA KENAPA GA DITULIS AJA_. Daripada bikin sakit kepala.

Akhirnya aku memulai menulis, bahkan menjelaskan dengan detail. Bagaimana mereka saling mencumbu -well aku sebenarnya ingin muntah saja.

.

.

Kulihat jam di dinding, okay sudah jam 2 pagi. Pantas saja aku mengantuk.

Aku menutup buku itu, sebenarnya sempat heran. Kenapa pula aku harus menulis di buku baru?

Bodo amat, yang penting semua selesa-

.

 _Jangan-jangan ada pasangan seperti mereka juga disekolah?_

Thanks God atas anugrahmu terhadap tingginya rasa ingin tahuku. Aku bisa gila.

* * *

.

.

Itulah sedikit cerita mengenai kilas balik kenapa-aku-bisa-jadi-fujoshi. Untuk diriku yang selalu menganggap dunia biasa saja, sungguh mengejutkan. Menemukan fakta bahwa sunbae yang di idolakan siswi seangkatanku ternyata mengangkangkan kakinya dibawah sunbae baik hati nan rupawan sebagai ketua ekskul dance dengan segala mahadaya pamor baiknya.

Okey, aku memang lebay.

Tapi aku benar-benar shock saat itu.

Lupakan cerita itu. Aku, yang ntah kenapa dengan bodohnya, mulai melakukan penelitian terhadap pasangan tersebut.

.

 **seungwwww_** is now following you.

Notifikasi dari instagram ini adalah langkah pertamaku, mencoba mencari sesuatu tanpa ketahuan kan pasti lebih mudah lewat sosial media kan? Karena aku sudah memfollow Daniel sunbae ( **realdanielfk** ) aku pun tinggal memfollow si terduga-pacarnya itu.

Aku pun mulai berselancar di instagramku, menatap foto-foto yang di posting Seungwoo sunbae, kebetulan banget dia baru memposting foto.

 _Somehing that I love the most_ \- 7 hours ago. 465 likes, 33 comments

 **realdanielfk:** udah gede kok masih suka beruang

 **realdanielfk:** warna pink pula

 **seungwwww_:** setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang mengecat rambut dengan warna pink.

.

WAH WAH.

AKU TERKEJUT.

Kuputuskan untuk menscreenshoot foto tersebut dan percakapan tersebut, lalu ku print.

.

 **Ongniel funfact #1 Suka ngode di instagram**

Hal tersebut ku amati setelah mengestalk satu profil mereka berdua. Daniel sunbae dengan 76 postingannya dan Seungwoo sunbae dengan 102 postingannya. Mereka biasanya saling membalas kode satu sama lain dengan jarak 2-4 hari.

Ada satu foto yang sangat menarik perhatianku omong-omong,

D: Memfoto dirinya sendiri full body dengan pose menembak. Lalu menaruh caption _"Tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun. Aku semakin bertambah tinggi k k k~"_

S: (+2 Hari) Memposting foto dirinya seolah duduk terjatuh dan memegang dadanya. _"Tidak. Jangan bunuh aku. Cintai aku saja."_

Aku membaca komenan di foto itu, seperti yang sudah kuduga.

Di foto Daniel sunbae banyak komentar seperti _'Wah beneran tinggi ya sekarang', 'Si boncel ini sudah berubah', 'Taun depan lulus SMA lu mau setinggi apa?', 'KOK GA GENDUT LAGI SIH?'_.

Lain pula di foto Seungwoo sunbae, para penggemarnya dengan sangat jelas memujanya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat mencintai Seungwoo sunbae.

Aku terbahak kencang menatap komen Daniel sunbae di foto Seungwoo sunbae.

 **realdanielfk:** najis.

Jelas sekali bahwa 'najis' itu bukan untuk Seungwoo, tapi fansnya Seungwoo. Bagiku jelas bahwa dia cemburu.

.

 **Ongniel funfact: #2 Mereka jadian sedari SMP kelas 9, 12 September 2013**.

Darimana kutahu? Postingan mereka yang tadi kujelaskan rasanya sudah cukup jelas. Pose menembak dan jatuh artinya Daniel sunbae nembak Seungwoo sunbae dan diterima. Aku melihat foto itu di post tanggal 12 September 2016.

Jadi memang mereka jadian tanggal segitu.

Hebat juga ya kalau dipikir-pikir, menutupi lebih dari 3 tahun.

.

.

Aku yang biasanya cuek dan ditidakpedulian berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku mulai ikutan nimbrung grup gosip di ekskulku, lebih banyak ke kantin untuk mencari berita terkini, bahkan kadang menawarkan diri untuk mewawancarai beberapa orang penting disekolah.

Ntah angin apa, keberuntungan berpihak di tanganku. Aku berkesempatan mewawancarai Daniel Sunbaenim untuk festival sekolah akhir tahun.

Dan disini lah aku, berdiri di depan studio dance sekolah, terdiam sejenak menatap interaksi Daniel dan Seungwoo sunbaenim.

 _Aku baru tahu kalau Seungwoo sunbaenim ikut ekskul ini juga._

Mereka terlihat sedang latihan bersama, mungkin untuk mempersiapkan festival yang tadi sudah saling membenarkan kesalahan satu sama lain, terkadang juga menyentuh sana sini tapi tidak tampak keromantisan yang berlebihan. Mereka bekerja sebagaimana mereka harus bekerja. Aku tersenyum, setidaknya aku ngga akan stres seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Permisi sunbaenim." Aku memasuki ruangan itu dengan penuh percaya diri, tentunya setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka tidak akan mendesah satu sama lain.

"Hi Miya-ssi."

"Annyeong Daniel sunbae." Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Ooo ini yang namanya Miya? Wawancara ya, Niel?"

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya. Huft, _syukurlah mereka gak nempel berlebihan_. Aku masih agak shock soalnya.

"Ayo kita mulai saja. Eh Ong, kau buat dulu sendiri ya koreonya."

"Iye selo."

Aku pun mulai mewawancarai Daniel Sunbae mengenai konsep festival nanti, terutama bagian pertunjukkan tari. Kami benar-benar melakukan wawancara dengan singkat namun efisien, Seungwoo sunbae pun terlihat biasa saja dan menghiraukan kami.

"Makasih ya sunbae atas waktunya." Aku tersenyum, dengan jawaban sebanyak ini tentunya akan mempermudahku mengedit dan membuatku tidur cepat malam ini.

"Sama-sama. Semangat ya ngeditnya." Ia tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya dan mengepalkan tangannya, menyemangatiku rupanya.

 _Kalau gak inget kemaren desah-desah sama Seungwoo sunbae udah aku embat kali._

"Heh, anak orang jangan dimodusin." Ternyata Seungwoo sunbae sudah selesai dengan latihannya.

"Kamu tuh jangan denger apa kata Daniel, dia itu genit." Seungwoo sunbae mengucapkan kata itu tapi dengan ekspresi meledek.

 _Cemburu, eoh?_

"Yaelah kan Seulgi Noona ketua ekskul jurnalistik. Jangan lupakan bahwa aku punya kaka Ong." Wah informasi baru tuh, hehe.

"Haha, bercanda." Aku menimpali mereka dengan tertawa saja, kusadari satu hal yang membuat hubungan mereka bertahan lama dan tetap tertutup rapat.

.

.

 **Ongniel funfact #3** **Saat di lingkungan sekitar, mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain sama seperti teman lain, tapi tanpa orang sadari dari setiap perkataan mereka terkadang menyelipkan bentuk perhatian untuk yang lain.**

.

 _Ugh, kok aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri sih ngebayanginnya?_

 _-TB_ C-

.

.

* * *

[Balasan Review]

 **nationalproducer101, wxs, Ami Satomi, sugarr, mikigae, JaeminNana, EganimEXO, Michiyo Park, ranikim, B8jaemjaem, wafertango, baejihoonss, Guest,** **kiimandae, duabumbusayur, drkstangl, najjeminna, rivaicchi, ChanBaek22, flying lry, yamayamgoreng, Ahnyona, parkwoojinslay, BinnieHwan, Sabun-Daia, parkwoojin's, kidokii, SJMK95, defjyjb, Chikuma Aihara, zsuilanatan:** ongniel dulu yaaa, pair lainnya sehabis chap ini~

.

* * *

[A/N]:

ASTAGFIRULLAH DASAR FUJOSHI KALIAN SEMUA HAHA.

Tapi gapapa, berani kotor itu baik.

Keanya mnet juga ongniel shipper deh soalnya kl ong ngelawak respon daniel disorot mulu xD

.

 **Saya pusing liat episode 9 btw.**

 **.**

Prioritas pairing berdasarkan vote yaps. Yang jelas, bagian Ongniel akan dilanjutkan tapi bisa lgsg besok bisa juga 2/3 chap berikutnya. Dan juga, pasti part Ongniel ku selesaikan duluan.

 **RnR ya guys,** bisa saran, kritik, request, bahkan ide cerita di tampung. Sekalian vote juga ~


	3. Chapter 3

VOTES: **Jinseob 18+3** ; _Jinhoon 11+8_ ; **Guanho 6+3** ; _Samhwi 5+2_ ; **Minhyubin 3+1** ; _Hakwoong 2_ ; **Jongki 1** ; **Kenta xInsoo 1** ;

Saya yakin kalian pada mabok _ **troublemakernya Guanho**_.

Sama, **SAYA JUGA**

* * *

.

Characters do not belong to me. Only storyline.

B x B. School Life. A bit comedy

For Pd101 S2 consumer,

enjoy!

.

 **Being Fujoshi,** **2**

.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan raut suntuk. Setelah semalaman menyelesaikan artikel tentang evaluasi pentas akhir tahun, pagi ini aku harus kembal lagi ke sekolah yang sama tidak sekali kurindukan ini.

 _Sebenarnya aku merindukan ongnielku itu._

Ya, ya, setelah selesai mewawancarai Daniel dan Seungwoo sunbae aku memang terkena karma. Karma itu cukup dahsyat mengingat aku terus-terusan mencari tahu hubungan mereka.

Dari hasil penelitianku terhadap mereka, sudah lebih dari 10 fakta yang ku tangkap.

(omong-omong ini adalah lanjutan yang kemarin)

.

* * *

 **Ongniel funfact #4** **Hal yang membuat Seungwoo sunbae suka terhadap Daniel sunbae adalah senyumannya yang sehangat matahari**

 **.**

3 hari yang lalu aku baru saja keluar dari toilet, biasa _panggilan alam._

Badanku rasanya seperti sedang dikendalikan saat itu, Diriku iseng berjalan menuju atap sekolah, membuang penat karena deadline yang menumpuk sepertinya terdengar menyenangkan.

Akupun membolos kelas dan langsung ngacir ke atap sekolah, takut sudah ada yang disana duluan.

.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, lelah rasanya naik 3 lantai dengan terburu-buru. Mau ditaruh dimana pamor baikku kalau aku ketahuan bolos.

.

"Hiks... Aku harus gimana lagi biar mereka ga marah sama aku..."

.

Aku yang awalnya berniat membuka pintu rooftop langsung menghentikan gerakan tanganku.

 _Bukankah itu suara Daniel sunbae?_

"Hft. Udahlah, mereka yang komentar jahat ke kamu itu gatau kamu gimana.. Jangan dipikirkan."

Ah~ itu pasti Seungwoo sunbae. Seperti pembicaraan mereka sedang serius. Aku membatalkan niatku untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan malah duduk di pojokan. Mengambil hp dan iseng merekam obrolan mereka.

.

"Tapi aku capek... Bertingkah seolah aku gapapa. Aku capek, woo."

 _Kok Daniel sunbae tumben nangis_.

.

"Kamu inget sesuatu ga?" Ucap Seungwoo sunbae setelah lama terdiam.

"Hiks... Apa?"

"Dulu, hampir delapan tahun yang lalu, ada seorang anak kecil yang sangat penakut."

"Dia betubuh kurus dan bermuka datar, terkesan cuek memang tapi sebenarnya apa yang anak itu lakukan adalah untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. Ia takut orang tidak bisa menerima becandaannya yang terkadang sarkastik"

"Lalu, disuatu senja. Ia bermain ayunan sendirian, menatap senj-"

"Kayaknya aku tahu cerita..."

"PST! Jangan potong cerita aku." Suara Seungwoo sunbae memasuki pendengaranku. Betapa menggemaskannya mereka.

.

"Oke aku lanjutkan, dia bermain ayunan sendirian, menatap senja sambil merenungkan segala hal tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia punya banyak teman tapi selalu merasa sepi. Dia merasa kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri."

"Anak itu mendengar langkah sepatu mendekat, dia langsung buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dilihat dengan muka sembabnya. Eh orang itu malah berdiri di depannya, memegang dagu anak itu agar memandangnya sambil berkata."

.

 _Akhirnya aku bisa tahu kamu yang sebenarnya. Kamu sudah terlalu banyak membohongi dirimu sendiri. Tersenyumlah dan jadi dirimu sendiri di hadapanku. Mulai hari ini kamu bisa menjadikan aku sandaranmu._

.

Suara Daniel dan Seungwoo sunbae terdengar mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu bersama-sama.

WTF WTF ITU MANIS BANGET, jeritku dalam hati.

.

"Aku mungkin belum pernah mengatakannya namun semenjak hari itu hatiku bergetar, buat kamu. Aku merasa salah, karena kita sama-sama pria. Tapi yang aku percaya, rasa cinta itu murni dan gaakan salah. Hati itu selalu menyuarakan perasaan yang paling tulus. Makanya aku memberanikan diri untuk membalas segala limpahan kasih sayang yang kamu kasih, dan sekarang aku jadi manusia yang paling bahagia."

"Jadi, kumohon. Jika kau bersedih, datang kepadaku seperi hari ini. Menangis seperlunya. Karena, senyummu dengan latar sinar matahari seperti delapan tahun yang lalu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kulihat."

.

.

 _Kurasa kakiku sudah melemas seperti jeli._

* * *

Aku yang baru terbangun menatap sekeliling kelasku

.

 _Sial, kenapa sampai mereka kebawa mimpi sih?_

Aku mendudukkan badanku.

"Eh, Miya kamu udah bangun?" Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke arah teman sebangkuku, Hyungseob. Ku hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Masih heran kenapa sampai kebawa mimpi pasangan humu itu.

.

Aku memainkan ponselku kesal sedangkan Hyungseob tidak berhenti menyanyi.

Ya aku tahu suara dia bagus tapi demi apapun ini masih pagi kenapa aku dikasih serangan jantung.

 _"Oh little girll Iii- OHOK OHOK."_

 _._

Tuhkan.

Mampus.

Ganggu orang sih.

.

"UHUK Uh-Kau ada mi-uhuknum?" Ujarnya susah payah.

Aku merogoh-rogoh isi tas, ga lucu kan kalo anak orang kenapa-napa karena telat dikasih minum.

"Igeo. Kebiasaan deh." Belum sempat ku berikan botol minumku, sudah terdapat satu di depan Hyungseob.

Tolong catat sesuatu.

Itu Woojin.

Iya Woojin yang itu, yang ku idolakan semenjak mos.

.

"Makasih!" Hyungseob yang sudah tidak kenapa-napa itu langsung tersenyum bahagia. Woojin menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung keluar kelas.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu kenal Woojin." Ucapku pelan.

"Hehe, dia itu manusia kesayanganku asal kau tahu."

Aku menoleh horror ke arah Hyungseob.

.

"Iyaaa, teman kesayanganku ituuuuu. Dia baik banget." Hyungseob menjelaskan dengan lancar, tapi mencurigakan.

 _Ga mungkin kan doi ku itu ternyata pacarnya Hyungseob._

 _._

 _AAAAAA._

 _ANDWAE._

 _KENAPA HIDUPKU BEGINI AMAT YA TUHAN._

* * *

Aku sebenarnya terima saja kalau ada pasangan seperti ongniel sunbae. Aku sudah mulai bisa menerima fakta bahwa hal tersebut memang ada.

Tapi tidak untuk Woojin.

.

Semua itu bermula saat aku mos. Aku melihat satu cowo yang sudah datang pagi-pagi buta, duduk dengan tenang di barisan kelompokku.

"Eum.. Permisi." Sapaku pelan, Ia hanya mengangkatkan kepalanya sambil menggigit kukunya.

"Kamu kelompok ini juga?"

Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

SIALAN.

SOMBONG BANGET SIH.

.

Aku mengelus dadaku penuh kesabaran. _Masi hari pertama harus sabar._

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak begitu akrab dengan Woojin. Aku hanya terus-terusan berbicara dengan Daehwi.

Walaupun aku kalem sebenarnya jiwa penggosipku selevel dengan Daehwi.

Lalu semua itu berubah semenjak hari terakhir mos.

.

.

"Jadi buat hari terakhir mos, kita bakalan ada persembahan buat kaka mos kita. Nah kita mau gimana nih kira-kira." Taehyung buka suara, kami semua terdiam.

"Perform bersama?" Ide Yeri yang langsung dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Insoo.

Okay jadi sedikit penjelasan, kelompok kami terdiri dari Aku-Yeri-Daehwi yang biasa dipanggil trio cimit. Kami kemana-mana bertiga, sama-sama tukang gosip dan berisik (kalau aku sebenarnya hanya banyak diam) tapi ntah kenapa kita nyambung.

Dan dibanding perform kami lebih suka duduk meneriaki anak lain.

Sebut saja tim hore.

Lalu ada si Taehyung, ketua kelompok kami. Kadang absurd, kadang penuh wibawa. Dengan sifat cuek dan 4D dia itu aku yakin dia gabakal mau perform bareng.

Yang tadi menggelengkan kepala, namanya Insoo. Tipikal anak pendiam, selalu memakai seragam dengan rapih tanpa kacamata tebal. Dari penampilannya saja sudah bisa dilihat bahwa dia lebih senang duduk di perpustakaan.

Yang terakhir Woo-

.

.

"Yasudah aku aja yang perform."

.

WTF?

 _Si kikuk pendiam ini mau perform?_

 _Sendirian?_

Wah, pasti akan gempar.

.

.

.

Aku sama sekali tidak membayangkan bahwa Woojin akan menari.

Menari dengan sangat menggoda.

Mengigit bibirnya sambil menatap penonton dengan sangat seksinya.

Mengangkat hoodie-WTF APA ITU KOTAK-KOTAK.

.

Semenjak hari itu aku dan 50+ perempuan di angkatanku mendeklarasilan diri sebagai _**woojinator.**_

.

* * *

Aku menghela nafas memikirkan hal yang tadi. Lalu kutatap Hyungseob penuh penasaran.

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan Moon songsaenim daripada aku." Desis Hyungseob.

"Lah emang kenapa?"

"Aku gamau kamu di tegur, nanti Moon songsaenim bisa ngira kamu suka sama aku. Kalau Woojin tau dia-"

.

"EKHEM."

"Ms. Lee kalau anda tertarik dengan Mr. Ahn cukup dekati di luar jam pelajaran."

Hyungseob menatap tajam ke arahku namum tak begitu ku pusingkan.

.

 _kalau woojin tau...?_

 _._

Jangan bilang...

AAAA TUHAN AKU DOSA APA.

* * *

Suara bel sudah terdengar, yang berarti pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Aku masih sangat sangat sangat penasaran dengan pernyataan Hyungseob langsung memegang tangannya. Menahan dia pergi.

"Kamu benar-benar perlu menjelaskan ini kepadaku."

.

Kulihat Woojin menatap kami dengan... mengerikan.

.

.

Aku benar-benar berusaha mengikuti mereka karena sumpah demi apapun aku penasaran dengan semuanya. Tadi kucoba memegang Hyungseob, menanyakan ada apa, tapi aku malah dihadiahi teriakan Woojin.

 _Lepasin tangan dia!_

 _._

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik.

Aku yang takut Hyungseob diapa-apakan sudah berada di depan ruang musik sekolah. Dengan nekat ku naiki lagi tong sampah itu. Sebenarnya hal ini membuatku merasa de javu.

Aku mengintip-

.

WHAT THE FUCK.

TOLONG.

KENAPA AKU MELIHAT KEJADIAN GINI LAGI SIH.

.

Didalam ruangan itu terlihat Woojin memojokkan Hyungseob di dinding. Mereka sangat sangat dekat, yang memisahkan mereka sekarang hanyalah untaian pakaian mereka.

Iya mereka ciuman.

Bibir mereka sudah tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Sejujurnya aku takut ketahuan, tapi aku penasaran juga! Persetan rasa cemburu ini, aku mencoba menikmati alur mereka.

Hyungseob melenguh pelan saat Woojin mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba memasuki mulut Hyungseob seperti mengajaknya bertarung. Hyungseob terus saja menepuk dada Woojin, sepertinya dia kehabisan udara.

"Ah.. ah..A-AH." Hyungseob yang baru saja mengais udara kembali berteriak karena...

Oke Woojin mulai menginvasi lehernya.

Aku tahu Hyungseob memang putih, bahkan melebihiku. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa lehernya dapat memancing Woojin yang sangat pendiam tersebut menjadi seorang yang haus akan sentuhan.

.

INI GILA

GILANYA MELEBIHI ONGNIEL.

.

Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan keji. Mengintip dua manusia berbatang saling bercumbu, bahkan tidak menghentikan mereka. Tapi, anehnya aku menikmati pemandangan itu.

Aku benar-benar gila.

.

Setelah lebih 10 menit saling jilat-menjilat (aku panas dingin melihatnya), mereka menghentikan. Benar-benar menghentikan semua kegiatan panas mereka sebelum naik tahap. Mereka menatap satu sama lain tajam.

.

"Aku udah bilang aku gasuka kamu dipegang-pegang sama yang lain." -Woojin.

Hyungseob hanya mendecih, _wow aku tidak percaya teman sebangkuku yang manis bisa mendecih juga._

"Apa bedanya sama aku, eoh?"

"Setiap hari aku mendengar curhatan teman perempuanku sana sini. _'Wah Woojin ganteng ya?'_ , _'Aku suka wooojiiin'_ , bahkan _'Kalau ada yang pacaran sama Woojin diam-diam aku bakal membully dia'_. Aku capek jin."

"Bahkan yang tadi kamu lihat di kelas. Dia Miya, teman sebangkuku dan teman mosmu. Aku nyaman berada dengannya tapi apa kau tahu?"

Wooin hanya termangu melihatnya.

"Aku mau jadi sahabatnya, aku mau dekat dengannya, tapi aku gabisa. Dia suka sama kamu. Aku sampai pusing mendengar curhatannya setiap hari tentang kamu. Aku bisa apa?"

Hyungseob mulai menangis. Aku terdiam mendengar ceritanya

.

 _Aku menyakiti Hyungseob sedalam itu ya?_

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

.

Herannya kulihat Woojin tersenyum, wah efek Hyungseob baginya sangat dahsyat. Aku ga pernah melihat dia tersenyum selebar itu.

"Ini yang aku gasuka dari kamu." Ucap Woojin.

Hyungseob hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku tahu. Aku tahu dia suka samaku. Aku juga tahu bahwa tadi pagi kamu kelepasan bilang aku itu kesayangan kamu. Aku tahu."

"Aku cuman mau ngetes kamu. Aku sedih lihat kamu mendam semuanya sendiri. Kamu ga sendirian, ini hubungan kita berdua yang jalani. Aku udah berapa kali bilang bahwa kamu bisa cerita sama aku. Aku gamau jadi satu-satunya yang luapin kecemburan aku."

Hyungseob ternganga.

Aku juga.

.

 _Ini beneran si Woojin pendiam yang ga peduli sama orang lain kan?_

 _Gila aku merinding._

 _._

Hyungseob langsung memeluk erat Woojin.

"Neo Nappeun!" Ucap Hyungseob sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, well Hyungseob memang penuh dengan hal-hal menggemaskan.

Woojin mengusap rambut Hyungseob penuh sayang. Sepertinya kegiatan mengintipnya harus kusudahi saja.

.

 **Jinseob funfact #1 Hyungseob itu ga seekspresif apa yang orang kira dan Woojin mengerti dia dengan sangat baik.**

.

Sepertinya kalau Woojin dengan Hyungseob aku rela-rela saja. Toh aku cuman fangirlnya, bukan pengagum rahasia.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

[Balasan Review]

 **darkamome, Shimamariam21, Michiyo Park, rivaicchi, Rinda, ranikim, nationalproducer101, Albus Convallaria majalis, Cindy3lla, EganimEXO, drkstangl, JaeminNanana, anisamanoban, sehon-ey, tamako000, Guest, mitajesica, mikigae, Chikuma Aihara, whatgus, Young180100, najjeminna, baejin-a, kharisma shima, SJMK95, han helda, hoonie36, wafertango:** Jinseob is here~ Pada lagi mabok Jinhoon yak? Wkwk saya juga kok, dinanti terus yaaaps

.

* * *

[A/N]:

Mau teriak dulu,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU NULIS APA. SO CRINGY

Oke sebenarnya aku itu orangnya sangat datar. Jujur kemaren sempet pusing nyari ide.

Untung hari ini mood membaik, ngerjain ginian sejam bahkan words lebih byk dr chap kemarin.

 _What a blessing._

.

Kalau mau neror update bisa ke ig: iynmt ato twitter: whooseop.

 **RnR yazzzz,** tolong sumbang ide saya fakir kasih sayang /fakesobs/


	4. Chapter 4

Characters do not belong to me. Only storyline.

B x B. School Life. A bit comedy

For Pd101 S2 consumer,

enjoy!

.

 **Being Fujoshi, 3**

.

Aku sebenarnya hari ini ada janji main dengan dua manusia gaib kesayanganku, Daehwi dan Yeri. Kami sebentar lagi akan naik ke kelas 11. Ya, itung-itung merayakan betapa kuatnya kami menghadapi pelajaran selama ini.

.

 _Tapi, baru janji kan?_

 _._

Yeri dengan sangat sialannya langsung lari keluar kelas setelah bel pulang.

 _Aku mau ke Taehyungie, kamu ngedate saja sama Daehwi!_

Sialan.

.

Oiya, Yeri dan Taehyung diam-diam sudah jadian. Sebulan yang lalu tepatnya. Katanya sih Taehyung memang sudah gencar memberi perhatian ke dia semenjak penerimaan murid baru, tapi karena dulu ngga yakin kalau kami bakal seawet ini jadi gak cerita.

Double sialan Yeri dan segala alasannya.

Aku masih berjalan ke kelas Daehwi ketika aku melihat sesuatu yang-

Oke, kumundurkan badanku dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok kelas itu sebelum disadari.

.

.

 _Kau ngapain kesini bodoh?_

 _..._

 _Kok diam saja? Jawab dong!_

 _..._

 _Nanti kalau ada yang lihat gimana?_

 _Aku cuman survey sekolah hyung_

 _Ya tapi- APA? Kau seriusan lanjut disini?_

 _Aku udah bilang eommaku dan eommonim juga setuju_

 _HA? Eommaku setuju? Kau pelet apa?_

 _._

 _._

Aku hanya memperhatikan interaksi dua orang itu dari balik tembok. Salah satu dari mereka menggunakan baju bebas warna putih, dia bermuka sangat kecil dan terlihat sangat dingin saat bicara. Lawan bicaranya adalah anak sekolahku yang sialnya membelakangiku. Namun aku tidak peduli, yang penting si dia berbaju putih itu loh, visualnya sangat memanjakan mata.

 _Bisa buat jadi bahan move-an kali ya?_ Lol

.

Aku sebelumnya ingin membalikkan badan karena merasa percakapan mereka tidak penting,

.

 _kalau ada yang tahu aku tunanganmu bagaimana bodoh?_

 _._

Ba-baiklah.

Percakapan mereka _**SANGAT**_ tidak penting.

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak berhenti-hentinya menggelengkan kepalaku, pening mengingat percakapan manusia berbatang tadi.

 _Ya kalau gamau ketahuan ngapain ngomong di koridor babo?_

 _._

Untungnya tadi itu sudah lewat sejam setelah bel pulang. Setidaknya daerah ruangan kelas tidak ramai, dan juga mengingat letak kelas Daehwi di pojokan.

.

EIYA AKU PUNYA JANJI KAN YA?

Aku yang masih di sekolah pun merogoh-rogoh tasku. Ingin menanyakan dimana keberadaannya.

.

 _Daehwi: Eh aku juga ada janji, maap yak_

.

Ah syukurlah, pikirku. Kalau Daehwi sampai ku tinggal dia bisa komat-kamit tujuh turunan.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah parkiran, hari ini aku membawa mobil karena niat mau jalan-jalan. Tapi mengingat duo kecebong itu membatalkannya, aku jadi kesal.

.

 _Tap Tap Tap..._

Dari ujung parkiran ku tatap dua orang sedang berjalan.

Lebih tepatnya yang satu sedang memapah yang lain.

.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyungseob kamu gapapa?" Aku yang baru bisa melihat perawakan dua orang itu dengan jelas langsung berlari menuju Woojin.

 _Garis bawahi aku sudah tidak ada rasa sama Woojin._

"Tolong bantu aku bawa tas Hyungseob." Ujar Woojin, aku langsung mengambil alih tas Hyungseob dari punggung Woojin.

HUP

Ingatkan aku agar tidak berteriak heboh melihat Hyungseob di gendong _bridal style_ oleh Woojin.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, ada apa?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Woojin, dia hanya fokus memandanga Hyungseob dengan tatapan yang ntah sedih dan ntah marah.

Woojin mendiamiku cukup lama, aku sebenarnya mengerti bahwa dia pendiam dan perasaannya campur aduk. Ya, tapi penasaran juga.

"Aku paham kita tidak sedekat itu, tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku ini teman semeja Hyungseob. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu melindungi Hyungseob. Kondisi dia ini gabisa dibilang baik-baik aja."

Woojin menghela nafasnya.

.

 _Dulu, sewaktu kami tk, Hyungseob sangat-sangatlah menggemaskan. Aku terkadang melihat dia datang ke tk dengan rok dan rambut panjang yang sangat lucu. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berpenampilan karena saat kami belajar berenang bersama aku melihat dia telanjang bulat, dan dia tulen laki-laki seperti aku. Aku yang masih sangat polos waktu itu berusaha bertanya dengan guru kami._

 _'Woojin, ibu Hyungseob berbeda'_

 _Aku sangat mengingat kata beliau, dulu aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tapi lambat laun aku mulai paham. Setelah melihatnya secara langsung saat main ke rumah Hyungseob aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ibunya ini mengalami sedikit shock mental. Hyungseob tidak pernah bercerita lengkap, namun intinya dia seharusnya memiliki kakak perempuan yang sayangnya meninggal di usia sangat muda. Beberapa kali ku temui Hyungseob menggigau dalam tidurnya,_

 _'Eomma, aku tidak bermaksud membunuh noona, aku ingin menukar diriku dengan noona biar aku saja yang tertabrak'_

 _Aku sedih melihatnya berkata demikian, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sangat ingin membahagiakan sahabatku dari tk ini, aku ingin membuat dia tersenyum._

 _Lalu, dengan bodohnya, saat kami masih kelas 4 SD, aku melakukan kesalahan._

 _Hyungseob hari itu sedang di tertawakan habis-habisan oleh teman yang lainnya. Dari apa yang kulihat sepertinya eommanya kambuh lagi. Dia dikuncir kuda dan membawa tas warna biru muda dengan bunga disana-sini. Seluruh teman kelas kami mentertawakan dia dan tidak ada yang membelanya. Aku lalu maju kedepan dan berteriak,_

 _'Hyungseob cantik kok! Nanti kalau sudah besar aku akan menikahinya.'_

 _Aku tidak menyadari apa yang kukatakan sudah sangat menghancurkan dia, dia kabur dari rumah lebih dari dua minggu, eommanya yang biasanya terlihat sangat berantakan dan tidak wajar hari itu datang ke sekolah dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya, menangis-nangis di depan ruang kepala sekolah._

 _'Tolong bantu cari Hyungseobku! Dia anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya.'_

 _Dan, oke Hyungseob datang ke sekolah dua hari kemudian, tapi dengan baju bebasnya. Dia mengatakan salam perpisahan ke kelas dan bilang akan pindah ke provinsi lain. Semua orang sudah melupakan insiden itu tapi tidak denganku. Semenjak Hyungseob kabur kurasa aku benar-benar mau mati dan diberikan fakta bahwa dia akan pindah seperti menghancurkan diriku. Tapi aku berusaha menahan diri dan memahami bahwa aku lebih menyakiti harga diri dia._

 _Lebih dari empat tahun aku berpisah dengannya malah membuatku semakin menggila, aku bukan hanya merasa bersalah, aku lebih dari sekedar merindukannya. Bahkan di tengah fase pubertasku saat smp kelas satu aku selalu menyelipkan nama dia di imajinasi kotorku. Jarak yang memisahkan tidak membuatku dengan mudah melupakan dia._

 _Lalu, yang ku ingat saat smp kelas terakhir. Aku menerima sms yang ternyata dari eommanya Hyungseob. Aku ntah kenapa merasa di berikan harapan terakhir, aku pun menemuinya dan berbicara banyak hal. Dia seperti mengakui bahwa semuanya memang bermula dari dirinya dan sekarang dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya. Aku awalnya tidak mengerti tapi dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Kulihat namaku terukir dengan indahnya. Itu buku harian Hyungseob dan berisikan betapa dia merindukan namun terlalu sakit untuk menghadapiku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti tapi nyonya Ahn mengucapkan kata terakhirnya padaku sebelum ia benar-benar pergi,_

 _._

 _'Tolong berikan Hyungseob cinta melebihi apa yang aku pernah berikan padanya. Ia sudah terlalu lama menanggung semuanya sendiri, ayahnya pergi meninggalkan kami setelah kakaknya meninggal dan aku memperlakukan dia semauku, dia benar-benar kuat menanggung semuanya sendiri. Aku sudah mengawasimu sejak lama dan ku tahu kamu juga sangat merindukan anakku. Sehabis esok hari hanya dirimu lah yang dia punya. Tolong cintai dia sekuat tenagamu, aku sudah restui kalian.'_

.

.

* * *

Aku hanya terdiam memandang tulisanku pada buku _rahasia_ ku. Percakapan aku dan Woojin masih mengusik diriku.

Setelah menceritakan hal tadi Woojin menambahkan bahwa ada satu teman sd mereka di sma kami. Dapat dipastikan ada yang menyebar masa lalu diantara Woojin dan Hyungseob. Pulang sekolah tadi Woojin menemukan Hyungseob penuh dengan jambakan di pojokkan gudang peralatan olahraga dekat parkiran.

.

 _Penggemarku benar-benar gila_ -Woojin.

.

Woojin sebenarnya ragu menceritakan hal tadi kepadaku, tapi setelah aku menceritakan bahwa aku pernah mengintip mereka di ruang musik sekolah, Ia menggeplak kepalaku dan marah-marah.

Bagian muka memerah Woojin sudah ku potret dengan baik, omong-omong.

Tak lama setelah semua itu Hyungseob terbangun, Woojin telah berkata bahwa dia akan menceritakan ke Hyungseob mengenai obrolan kami. Aku pun tersenyum dan langsung pulang.

Dan, disini lah aku. Masih dengan posisi buku _rahasia_ ku yang terbuka.

Sebelum ku tutup ku pandangi tulisan disitu.

.

 **Jinseob funfact #2 Hyungseob memiliki masa lalu yang kelam (dan kau harus membantu menjaga dia!)**

 **#3 Woojin itu sebenarnya bawel tapi karena kesalahan dia terhadap Hyungseob dia merasa takut untuk banyak berbicara**

 **#4 Woojin tipikal yang senang menjaga dalam diam**

 **#5 Mereka sudah di restui eomma Hyungseob!**

.

.

* * *

"Eoh, Miya?"

Seungwoo sunbae.

"Eh sunbaenim. Sunbae kenal Samuel?" Tanyaku kepada Seungwoo sunbae. Ia langsung masuk dan menarik salah satu anak berperawakan tinggi kebule-bulean dengan kulit tan.

.

"Eumm. Apa aku mengenal kamu?"

Aku mengangkatkan alisku.

 _Apa emang bule-bule itu agak arogan seperti ini?_

"Emang ga kenal, tapi teman ku yang kelebihan suara itu sepertinya kenal. Ini bajumu." Aku mendumel kesal, lagian temanku itu pakai acara sakit dan merepotkan.

.

"Baju ketinggalan di rumah Daehwi lagi?"

Kulihat Daniel Sunbae merangkul pinggang Seungwoo sunbae.

 _t._

"Wadu Wadu. Ngapain tuh sama Daehwi?"

Kulihat muka Samuel memerah.

Sepertinya Daehwi perlu menjelaskan sesuatu.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **baejin-a, ranikim, Michiyo Park, Zizisvt, Ahnyona, Shimamariam21, drkstangl, Ami Satomi, mitajesica, guanliniel, kidokii, anisamanoban, najjeminna, capuccino bakar, han helda, monica2mochi, JaeminNanana, Kim991, noona-nim, EganimEXO, Albus Convallaria majalis, gingseol, kookies, parkwoojinslay, eunwhoo, ChaeSehRa, Chikuma Aihara, gbrlchnerklhn, winkdeep98, ChenminDinoBaoziCouple**

Pelengkap episode ongniel dan jinseob sudah~~~ chap depan samhwi dan ? hahaha xD. Pantengin terus!

.

[A/N]:

-Siapa yuk yg tunangan?

-Vote aku baca dengan sangat baik, semua yang disebut akan ku buat kok but slowly yapzz

-Mulai besok setiap cerita ini dan Unexpected Fate (ff sebelah) nyampe review kelipatan 50 aku post satu one-long shot (mungkin words 7k+)

-Maaf banget lama! Mau update kemarin tapi hari ini aku ada kuis fisika dan pr kalkulus jadi belajar dulu. Dan kemarin ada masukkan ttg penulisan ku yg kurang detail jadi aku memperbaiki beberapa bagian di chap sebelumnya~

-AUTHOR AKHIRNYA DAPET JURUSAN! Kimia 16 I'm coming!~~ *terus inget ospek jurusan kimia banyak push-upnya* /nangis/

.

.

 **RNR PARA KECEBONGKU** ~


	5. Chapter 4,5 (Penjelasan)

Characters do not belong to me. Only storyline.

B x B. School Life. A bit comedy

For Pd101 S2 consumer,

enjoy!

.

 **Being Fujoshi, 4**

.

"Miyaaa, udah dong. Tatapanmu itu kayak laser tau ga? Kalau beneran laser mah kami bolong kali."

Aku menatap Daehwi sinis dari ujung meja lingkaran ini.

 _Apanya yang udah? Aku bahkan ga ngerti apa-apa!_

"Lagian ngapain pula sih kamu rekam obrolan Daniel sunbae sama Samuel?" Pertanyaan Yeri kuacuhkan.

"Selama hampir setahun lebih aku menganggap kalian sahabat dan ini balasan kalian?"

Yeri menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Drama kamu."

"Lagian makanya bergaul dong. Jangan kuper-kuper amat."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan laserku ke Yeri. _Enak saja mereka main rahasia-rahasiaan_.

.

"Okay. Girls, calm down. Aku akan jelaskan ke kamu."

Aku mempoutkan bibirku sebal.

"Jadi seminggu yang lalu kan mama papa pergi. Aku mau ngajak main kalian tapi kalian pada gabisa. Si Yeri sibuk sama Taehyung sedangkan kamu sibuk sama artikel evaluasi dan sebagainya kan?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Memang minggu lalu Daehwi sempat ngambek karena ajakan main dia kami acuhkan.

"Atas saran Daniel Hyung, aku mencoba main ke... club..."

.

"Tapi kenapa kamu malah berakhir di kamarmu dengan Samuel lagi?"

Daehwi hanya terkekeh sedangkan Yeri tersenyum simpul.

.

 ** _Kan Samuel itu mantan dia_** -Yeri

.

.

"Udah gausah meratapi gitu. Nih." Yeri menyodorkan iced cappucino kesukaanku.

"Dae-ya~" Aku memanggil Daehwi pelan.

"Kenapa Miya sayang?" Sepertinya dia khawatir padaku. Aku masih shock dengan fakta bahwa teman dekatku juga belok.

"Eum... Kalau ke club... Bukankah kau harusnya tidur dengan yeoja..."

Yeri terbahak mendengar perkataanku.

"HAHAHA well well Miya kami sayanggg... Kau tahu..." Yeri memainkan alisnya iseng.

 _Hah?_

Daehwi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Anak baik-baik seperti dia mana paham, Kim Yerim."

.

"Club gay." Bisik Yeri pelan di telingaku.

"HAH?!"

.

.

* * *

"Hoy. Jangan ngejahuin akulah~~~~~" Daehwi menoel pipiku. Sudah tiga hari ini dia selalu datang kepadaku sehabis pulang sekolah dan meminta maaf.

"YAK!" Daehwi dengan ganasnya malah menarik rambutku.

"HEH SAKIT BODOH!" Aku memukul tangannya dengan keras.

Daehwi menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ayo ke perpus. Kau butuh penjelasan kan?"

.

.

"Kapan jadian sama Samuel?!" Aku langsung menodong dia dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Astaga kaget aku."

Aku menatap Daehwi kesal.

"Heheh. Becanda... Aku akan menjelaskan kok."

"Sejujurnya tidak pernah."

.

 _Lah?_

 _._

"Kau ingat kan aku pernah tinggal di luar negeri?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Sebenarnya efek pergaulan bebas sih. Di luar negeri itu beda sekali dengan korea. Misal aku denganmu nih, kita temenan tapi aku bisa aja cium pipi atau cium kening kamu. Meluk kamu juga selaw aja."

"Tapi kan ini kamu sama cowok, Dae."

"Ya sabar dong." Daehwi tersenyum.

"Intinya bermula dari keisengan. Aku dan Samuel dulu itu sahabat yang dekat sekali. Suatu hari kita mempertanyakan _'kenapa sih cowo harus sama cewe'_ , terus yaudah deh kita bareng mulu semenjak itu."

" _ **Bareng?**_ "

"Haha, iya. Bareng yang sesuatu."

Aku menyadari satu hal

.

"Terus kok bilang mantan?"

"Biar gampang ngejelasin, lagian kemarin kita kan di tempat umum gitu."

Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"OH IYA! Masalah club itu...?"

Daehwi tertawa lebar.

"Maaf maaf aku merasa lucu aja mendengar pertanyaanmu. Itu sudah rahasia umum kali. Hampir satu sekolah tahu."

.

 _1_

 _._

 _2_

.

"Demi apa...?" Aku menatap horror.

"Iya... Rumornya sih buatan tuan muda Kim. Anak pemilik sekolah ini."

"Kim Jonghyun yang mantan doiku itu?!" Tanyaku terkejut.

Daehwi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya pamor bahwa sekolah ini menerima anak yang belok itu sudah ramai di kalangan masyarakat." Daehwi berkata dengan santai.

"Seriusan?"

"Yup. Makanya aku masuk sekolah ini. Sekalian move on dari si Kim-sialan-Samuel itu karena aku terlanjur baper sama dia tapi dia cuman nganggep aku friend with benefit."

"Pantas..." Bisikku pelan.

"Pantas apa?'

"Aku menemukan banyak interaksi aneh dari murid pria sekolah ini."

Daehwi lagi-lagi hanya tertawa.

"Coba kau sebutkan siapa saja pasangan yang sudah kau tahu."

"Ong Seongwoo dan Kang Daniel sunbaenim."

"Kau melihat mereka bercinta?"

"La- HAH? Kok kau tahu?" Cicitku heboh.

"Pamor mereka itu lusty-couple di club Jonghyun sunbae."

Aku meredakan pening di kepalaku sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan jawaban pertanyaan Daehwi.

"Si Jinseob yang bertopeng sahabat." Daehwi mengangguk, nampaknya dia tahu.

"Jangan bilang itu alasanmu tidak merestui aku suka sama Woojin?" Aku memicingkan mataku curiga.

"Sayangnya iya. Aku tahu cerita sedih mereka karena aku dekat dengan Woojin. Makanya aku gamau kamu terlalu berharap dengan Woojin, dia terlalu sayang sama Hyungseob."

"Oke... oke... Woojin sudah cerita kok."

"Bagus deh. Eh iya, baru itu doang?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Wah, kamu nampaknya perlu berguru sama Yeri."

"Yeri sudah tahu sejak kapan? Kenapa kalian gak cerita sama aku?"

Daehwi menoyor dahiku pelan.

"Yak. Dia itu sepupu tuan muda Kim."

.

"Sialan kalian sialan! Pantas ngetawain aku pas suka sama Jonghyun sunbae!" Aku memukul badan Daehwi sebal. _Untung perpus sepi._

"Tapi, Miya." Ucapan Daehwi memotong aksi anarkisku.

"Wae?"

"Kau perlu mempersiapkan dirimu. Sehabis musim panas nanti akan masuk semester baru dan tentunya adik kelas akan banyak yang masuk. Kau harus mulai mengikuti alur sekolah ini dan membuka dirimu."

Aku menatap Daehwi bingung.

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu yang menyinggung. Banyak orang tidak terduga yang ternyata belok di sekolah ini."

.

.

Aku menyimpan perkataan Daehwi dengan baik **sampai hari ini**.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

[A/N]

 **Penjelasan chapter ini**

 _Michiyo Park:_ apa dicerita ini pasangan gay dibolehin nikah? tapi kenapa masih pada nutupin?

 _najjeminna:_ jinyoung anak baju putih yang mau pindah?

 _ChenminDinoBaoziCouple:_ ngapain ngomong di sekolah kalau gk mau ketahuan?

 _diri sendiri:_ gimana menjelaskan Miya tahu bahwa ada alumni yang juga belok tanpa membuat seolah dia penguntit akut?

.

.

Voila, terbit chapter ini!

1\. Sudah dijelaskan yaaa **kenapa Miya kayaknya ngumpul satu sekolah isinya batang tapi bengkok semua**. Dan perihal ngomong dimana2, karena being gay there itu rahasia umum makanya mereka selaw.

2\. **Latar cerita ini maju mundur terlebih dahulu**. Prolog: Miya kelas 11 dan Miya sudah menjadi fujoshi. Chapter 1 - ini menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa jadi fujoshi. Jadi, ceritanya juga Jinyoung itu bakal jadi anak baru, bukan pindahan~~~~~

3\. Mulai besok bakal disisipin secara random couplenya karena Miya udah naik kelas!

* * *

[A/N 2]:

Update lg sabtu/minggu.

Hari ini baru dikasitau dosen uts fisika dasar dimajuin jadi hari Jum'at. Aku mau fokus ujian dulu jadi doakan aku ya chingu2

 **Maaf chap ini php. Nugu yang tunangan dan apa yang dilakukan Samhwi bakal dijelasin kok~**

Jinhoon, Samhwi, Guanho, Minhyunbin, Jongki, Kenta x Eunki, Donghyun x Youngmin... siapa lagi ya? Wkwkw.

.

TQ for ur review bby: **parkwoojinslay, najjeminna, eunwhoo, drkstangl, han helda, aryuss, Akusiapa, rivaicchi, Rinda, woojined, ChaeSehRa, Michiyo Park, nationalproducer101, Zizisvt, baejinbaejin, kookiescoklat, JaeminNanana, gbrlchnerklhn, 73idjdjnd, krunkky, ChenminDinoBaoziCouple, nadiyaulya02, mitajesica, smahwi lovers, kookies, kharisma shima, mavil9708, wafertango, defjyjb, EganimExo, B-magnae, Logged In.**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Minhyubin lovers! Kindly check my new ff: Force**_


	6. Chapter 5

Characters do not belong to me. Only storyline.

B x B. School Life. A bit comedy

For Pd101 S2 consumer,

enjoy!

.

 **Being Fujoshi, 5**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Besok adalah hari minggu (tidak dihitung sebagai libur sekolah), dan lusa aku harus kembali lagi dengan segala kesibukanku di sekolah.

Di sabtu damai terakhirku, rencananya aku mau tidur siang.

Rencananya.

Sebelum dua kecebong mengesalkan ini tiba-tiba datang dan merecoki kamarku.

"Mana cemilannya?" Oh ayolah, aku butuh tidur.

Aku berjalan malas ke dapur dan kembali kekamarku. Kulempar saja snack yang ada ditanganku ke arah mereka.

"Thanks noona."

"Daehwi jangan panggil aku noona."

"Itu fakta." Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Oh liburku yang berharga di hancurkan dua dedemit ini.

"Kalian itu ngapain ganggu liburku hah? Kalian sendiri tahukan aku gak suka diganggu diliburanku." Yeri menatap kesal ke arahku sedangkan Daehwi tidak berhenti menatapku penasaran.

"Kau naksir ya?"

"Gendeng. Kaga dah najis."

'Ya terus kenapa?" Aku meneguk jus jerukku malas. Seperti, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Tuhkan. Mereka berdua tatap-tatapan sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Aku penasaran. Kamu nulis sesuatu gak?"

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Apaan?"

"Tentang pasangan gay yang kamu temukan di sekolah."

UHUK

UHUK

Itu aku. Keselak dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Mereka melihat aku keselek seperti itu langsung kocar-kacir menggeledah kamarku. Pasti nyari buku itu. Aku mau berhentiin mereka tapi gakuat. Tenggorokanku masih seret dan butuh pertolongan.

"Ketemu!" Sial, baru selesai kuteguk air putih dan baru saja tenggorokanku lega, mereka sudah menemukan buku itu.

Aku pun menghela nafasku pelan. Membiarkan mereka dengan aktifitaanya. "Kok tahu sih aku nulis tentang mereka?"

"Firasat. Kamu kan punya banyak sekali diary. Kayak cerita tentang aku dan tentang Yeri pun kamu tulis. Kadang aku masih gak paham motivasimu apa." Daehwi dan Yeri duduk di sofa kamarmu. Bergerubung melihat isi buku tersebut. Memang, aku sering sekali menulis tentang hal apa yang terjadi disekitarku.

"Yaudahlah kalian baca aja."

Mereka pun mulai membaca isinya. Sebenarnya masih sama seperti tahun lalu. Hanya jinseob dan ongniel. Liburan kemarin kupakai untuk kerja part time job, jadi aku tidak sempat mencaritahu lagi.

"Duh. Duh. Duh. Ini gak banget." Daehwi menunjuk-nunjuk bukuku dengan gaya menggelikannya.

"Hah?"

"Gaya penulisanmu itu. Ngga banget! Sumpah deh aku aja bosen bacanya." Yeri menjelaskan. "Kau ini beneran anak jurnalistik kan?"

Owalah. Cuman karena perkara gitu doang toh.

"Okay. Okay. Salahnya dimana guys?" Aku bergabung bersama mereka untuk membaca isi bukuku.

"Funfact? Apa pula. Kau ini kalau mau nulis tentang mereka ya kau tulis saja semuanya. Kau deskripsikan. Nanti biar pembaca yang interpretasi. Atau kalau kau mau nulis intinya, kau highlight saja."

Aku mangut-mangut saja mendengar penjelasan Daehwi. "Tapi, apa buku ini bakal ada yang baca? Ngga kan?"

"Kami." Yeri menjawab.

"Okedeh. Aku akan perbaiki. Btw aku kehabisan bahan nih, siapa ya yang akan aku tulis ceritanya?"

Daehwi dan Yeri langsung menatapku misterius.

"Hehehehehe. Jadi sebenarnya tujuan kami kesini itu buat membantu kamu cari bahan."

"Serius Yer?"

"Iya. Tapi ada bayarannya." Aku yakin Daehwi tidak meminta ini secara gratis.

"Okay but what?"

"Bantu aku jadian sama Samuel."

.

* * *

Aku menatap lapangan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Setelah dua hari lalu aku dicekoki oleh Daehwi dan Yeri, sekarang aku disini. Mencari objek-objek.

 _"Kau serius Dae?"_

 _Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Aku udah gatau cara apalagi yang harus aku pakai supaya Samuel peka sama aku dan ngelihat aku sebagai lebih dari teman."_

 _"Tapii... Gimana caranya Dae?"_

 _Daehwi dan Yeri tampak berpikir keras._

 _"Ah! Aku tahu! Samuel kan suka deketin cewe dan direspon balik. Samuel pernah deketin kamu tapi kamu tolak kan?" Ucap Yeri. Aku mengangguk sambil memandang dia horror._

 _"Kamu deketin aja lagi!" Tuhkan bener. Aku menggeleng tidak setuju._

 _"Ihhhh kenapa? Maksudnya bukan deketin biar jadian. Kamu deketin, kamu jadi temen dia. Kamu korek-korek dia mengenai Daehwi saat timingnya pas. Tanya kenapa gamau sama Daehwi."_

 _Ya... Bisa juga sih tapi..._

 _"Tenang aja. Kami berdua siap melindungi kamu kok. Kalau ada apa-apa yang tidak diinginkan lapor aja."_

 _Aku mempertimbangkan dengan sulit. Masalahnya saat Samuel kutolak, dia masih kekeuh mendekatiku (sampai detik ini bahkan sesekali dia masih chat aku). Gimana kalau aku respon balik? Kegeeran nanti dia._

 _Tapi disatu sisi Daehwi menatapku penuh harap. Fix aku gatega._

 _"Okay okay deal."_

 _"YES AYO KITA MULAI MISINYAAAAA"_

 _._

 _"Pertama. Kita harus me-list down pasangan gay yang ada disekolah kita." Daehwi memulai penjelasannya._

 _"Ongniel. Jinseob..._

 _"Jinhoon" tambah Yeri._

 _"Hah? Nugu?"_

 _"Jinhoon. Jinyoung dan Jihoon. Berdasar rumor sih Jinyoung bakal masuk sekolah kita. Mereka udah tunangan fyi aja."_

 _"JIHOON?" Aku membolakan mataku. Mengingat apa yang kulihat sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. "Wah berarti yang kemarin kulihat di koridor itu mereka ya.."_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _Aku pun menceritakan kejadian yang kulihat di koridor kala itu._

 _"Pasti pria yang kau lihat itu berkepala kecil." Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Yup. Ganteng juga." Tambahku._

 _"Setelah itu ada howons juga." Tambah Daehwi. Aku menatapnya penasaran._

 _"Jung Sewoon dan Jaehwan sunbaenim."_

 _"DEMI APA?" Itu bukan aku. Itu Yeri. Dia sepertinya nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Daehwi._

 _"Sudah lama. Semenjak smp malah."_

 _"Okay... okay guys. Kita lanjut dulu. Siapa lagi?" Tanyaku penasaran._

 _"Guanho. Guanlin anak angkatan kita sama Seonho. Katanya sih seangkatan sama Jinyoung." Aku manggut-manggut saja. Ternyata Guanlin yang anak pendiam itu belok juga._

 _"Sepanjang yang kutahu sih itu doang... Paling sisanya alumni. Kalau alumni kan repot nyaritahunya." Yeri menyetujui ucapan Daehwi._

 _"Lalu selanjutkan?"_

 _"Selesaikan bukumu itu."_

.

* * *

"Permisi sunbae?" Terdengar suara seseorang memasuki pendengaranku.

Itu Jinyoung.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Sunbae panitia ya?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau tahu dimana kelompok 32? Aku kesasar."

Wow. Wow. Senyumannya manis banget sialan.

"Eum... Bentar ya ku cari dulu." Aku menatap papan jalan di tanganku. Aku memang menjadi panitia mos tahun ini, jadi koordinator lapangan. Anak ini bertanya ke orang yang tepat.

"Itu kamu lihat yang di depan tiang bendera?" Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nah kamu ke dia aja. Sebutin nama kamu terus nanya itu kelompok 32 bukan. Dia kaka mentor kamu."

"Oh okay kak." Anak itu tersenyum semangat. "Makasih ya kak Miya! Semangat"

 _Wth?!_

.

Aku sudah berada di kelas. Kembali menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang siswa setelah posisiku diganti oleh Kenta. Sebenarnya setiap ospek kami hanya mendapat kesempatan dispen setengah hari, jadi mau tak mau setengah hari selanjutnya kami harus kembali ke kelas.

"Sttt.." Hyungseob berbisik. Oh iya, aku sekelas lagi dengannya btw.

"Hm?"

"Kau kenal Jinyoung?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku.

"Woo Jinyoung?"

"Ihhh bukan bodoh. Bae Jinyoung. Adek kelas kita." Oh jadi dia marganya Bae. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak." Hyungseob seperti menghela nafasnya lega. 'Emang ada apa, Seob?"

"Eummm... Gimana ya menjelaskannya... Pokoknya jangan sampai kau terlibat apapun dengan Jinyoung ya."

"Lah? Kenapa emang?

"Aku tidak tahu jelas karena aku mendengar ceritanya dari Woojin. Dan Woojin sendiri pun tidak mendapat versi lengkapnya dari sepupunya. Jadi pokoknya berhati-hati saja ya." Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh.

"Emang sepupu Woojin siapa?"

"Jihoon."

.

"Hi cantik!" Itu Samuel. Sudah bertengger didepan kelasku.

"Tumben ngapel. Bukannya udah dilupain aku?" Tanyaku sarkastik. Yah semenjak insiden kembalikan baju Daehwi, Samuel sudah mulai jarang mendekatiku.

"Jangan gitu dong. Jalan yuk."

Aku menimbang-nimbang permintaan Samuel... _Iyakan tidak ya..._.

"Eum... Yaudah lah yuk. Gabut juga."

Samuel memandangku penuh ketidak percayaan. Bodo amatlah yang penting misi harus berjalan.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

[A/N]:

DITELANTARIN HAMPIR SEBULANAN WKWK. AKHIRNYA PAS LAGI NYUCI BAJU TURUN INSPIRASI DARI BUSA SABUN/?

.

 **Mau curhat dulu:**

Ternyata saya gabisa nulis cerita yang pointless, yang isinya hanya momen-momen saja.

So here u go. **Aku kasih bumbu sedikit:)** Silahkan gebuk aku ikhlas.

.

 **Curhat lagi:**

Kemarin, ku sempet ikut open recuirtment admin wattpad dari OA Line pd101 (tebak apa).

Dan luckily keterima HAHAHA. (Padahal ceritaku selama ini biasa banget. Kriterianya apa yak? Wkwk)

So far ada beberapa plan buat cerita disana, jujur fokus agak kepecah.

Jadi agar memudahkan aku akan fokus pada Being Fujoshi dan Unexpected Fate aja di ffn. (Padahal rencana mau banyakin chapter di Force but I thought it's much better buat bahan postingan wp aja).

Nanti kalau aku post cerita baru disana, aku akan selalu shamelessly promote disini kok. Jadi kalian akan tetap bisa baca~

Ada yang suka Day6 btw? **Aku sedang mengerjakan ff Day6 dan berharap kalian mampir kalau sudah ku post~**

.

Thanks for reviewwww:

 **Michiyo Park, Logged In, bangtaninmylove, ChenminDinoBaoziCouple, drkstangl, ChaeSehRa, aestas7, Shimamariam21, najjeminna, kharisma shima, gbrlchnerklhn, Zizisvt, aryuss, nadiyaulya02, Guest, wafertango, parkwoojinslay, adeknchim, DenimKim, CrazyWooJinyoung, bbypop, boobeepboo, vayazz, Haniyaa**

Maafkan kengaretanq ini HeHe.

REVIEW JSY. Biar ku tak khilaf mulu WKWK.


End file.
